Despite progress in the identification and development of therapeutic agents capable of inhibiting or reducing the growth of tumors, the development of drug-resistant tumors underscores the importance of identifying and developing new drug substances for the treatment of specific cancers to improve the overall survival rate of the subject. Accordingly, it is to this end that the present disclosure is directed.